Resolving Past Pains
by TenebrousDragon
Summary: Taking place after the anime: Layfon has finally decided to leave Zuellni in search of finally overcoming his demons. Two Regios still want him to call them home, but where will his journey lead him? Read, Review, and I hope you'll enjoy the adventure ahead.
1. Breaking Free

Layfon walked toward Queen Alsheyra. Holding the Heaven's Blade DITE, he held it out to her. "Thank you for letting me use this."

Queen Alsheyra moved her hand out to take it, but looking into Layfon's eyes, she hesitated. "Layfon, since you're here in Grendan for at least a moment, let me speak with you."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Walking off, the Heaven's Blade users all looked as they walked away from the group. Each did not seem to suspect anything, and shortly after left to carry on with their own business. Layfon followed obediently until the Queen stopped in a flowered field. Turning around, she looked at Layfon again. "Are you still not going to stay here? I know Leering would want that."

"I'm sorry but, given what I've done, I don't think it would be right."

"You know she's forgiven you? She just wants you here. And, I think you've earned the right to be a Heaven's Blade user again."

"I thank you Queen Alsheyra, but I still haven't forgiven myself. It is my shame to have betrayed my station. Even if I thought it was best, even if I just wanted to give money to the orphanage, that doesn't changed what I did. To this day, I'm still not sure of what I'm doing. I fight because I'm needed. Beyond that, I don't know what I want. Whether it's to be left alone, to be or do something, I'm unsure what it is that would make me happy. It is that indecision that shows me I haven't finished what I was meant to do in my exile. In truth, I do not know if I should even return to Zuellni."

"Layfon..." Before she could finish, a royal aide walked up to the Queen.  
"Your Highness, you have some pressing matters that need to be attended to."

With an irked smile, turned to the aide trying to compose herself. "I will be a moment. Now, do not disturb me again. Is that clear?"

The aide nodded continuously and ran away quickly at hearing the anger in her voice. Layfon stood still staring at the Queen calmly as he looked out of the dome of the Regios. Noticing the barren wasteland that was outside, feeling the loneliness it stood for in his heart.

"Layfon, I understand your plight. I do. I hope that you find what you're looking for, but I hope you know that Grendan will always be your home. You're welcome whenever you're ready. And, to ensure you return, I want you to hold onto the Heaven's Blade. Is that understood, Wolfstein?"

"Thank you, Queen Alsheyra. But are you sure? Surely having only 11 of the 12 Heaven's Blade users would not be good."

"You are on an official mission, Wolfstein. You are to regain yourself, and that is an order. So, is there anything else you would like to question me about?" Her face was glaring at Layfon now. Her look was the conveyance of absolute power.

Swallowing, Layfon nodded. "Yes your Highness. Your servant shall follow this order out perfectly."

With a kind smile on her face now, she stepped closer to Layfon. "Excellent. Now, run along. But remember, you have to come home." With that declaration, Queen Alsheyra kissed Layfon on the cheek and walked away to where her aide was waiting patiently.

Layfon turned towards the bridge that would take him back to Zuellni. The two cities had merchants exchanging goods as the Military Artists kept watch, notifying the merchants the separation of the cities would be occurring in ten minutes.

* * *

Returning to Zuellni, Layfon headed straight for his room to rest for the rest of the day. Having defeated so many of the contaminated had definitely been a great victory for both Regios, but it was a very exhausting task. Walking solemnly, Layfon looked at his Psyharden DITE and Heaven's Blade, rethinking his past. He could feel the burdens each had laid before him, and he remembered how he failed to meet their expectations. Making it to the dorm, he noticed someone waiting at the front. Nina seemed to have been waiting for him for some time. Finally seeing him, she pushed off the wall and walked over to him.

"Layfon, where have you been?"

"Queen Alsheyra wanted to speak with me, so I was over in Grendan for awhile. Having you been waiting for me?"

"Well, just a little. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was a long battle and you took off against the flying one on your own."

"I'm alright. Just thinking a bit, that's all."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Just stuff. It's nothing that big. I'm just gonna rest for now." Layfon started walking into the dorm when he felt someone pull on his sleeve. "Nina?"

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't shut me out. We're close right? You should be able to talk to me about anything. Right?"

"Nina." Layfon could see the desperation in her eyes as she stood in front of him. Her hands were clenched, and her face seemed to be holding back tears. "Are you okay Nina?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, really. But, I just want to know that you're okay. You have that look on your face like something is bothering you, but you're hiding it. I just want to help you, because you help me so much."

Layfon nodded slowly and then started walking through the dorm doors as Nina watched him leave. "Come on. We can talk better in my room."

Nina nodded and followed him quickly.

In Layfon's room, he offered Nina his desk chair while Layfon sat on the bed's edge. Pulling out his DITEs, he placed them on the bed next to him and took a long sigh before looking at Nina.

"You know that I came from Grendan, right? That I used to be one of the Heaven's Blade users and was exiled at some point?"

Nina nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"The thing is, I did something shameful. The end result wasn't shameful, but I did something that I should not have done. It resulted in my exile, and that was why I came here on a scholarship. It was the only place that would accept me based on my test scores, considering I had no intention of being in the Military Arts. I believe everything from that point, you know."

Nina continued to listen, understanding the non-specific things he was saying, hoping that he might continue to reveal what was done, or what he was going to do.

"During my time here, I was hoping to find myself and my place. To earn forgiveness for my actions, and perhaps I would get out of this indecision with myself. As it is, I don't know if I'm any closer to finding that."

"But Layfon, it hasn't been that long, has it? I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for if you just keep going. And as you move forward, it'll come to you. I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps, but Nina, I don't know if that is something I can do here. I relish the idea of being needed, of being useful to others. However, I believe that is what plagues me. To determine my self-worth through the eyes of others is what drives me. In doing so, I haven't been able to define what it is I want with life, nor does it help me to be any sort of person."

"Layfon, are you thinking of leaving?"

This time, it was Layfon that nodded. His solemn nod conveyed his sadness, though he had to let her know it was what he was thinking about. He wanted to honor their friendship at least that much, even though he knew it would be painful to do so.

Nina sat there with her mouth still open, trying to mouth what she wanted to say. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. After all they had been through, she still was not able to convey her feelings. It would have been easier if Layfon had any inkling on the feelings of others, but at it was, Layfon was the sort of earnest person who was only responsive to directness. In that regard, she was alright that he was that way, but it did not make it any easier to say how she felt about him. But still, she sat there trying to muster the courage to say something, anything to convince him to stay. And more importantly, to stay with her.

"Nina, I haven't made up my mind yet, though. It seems as though it would be better for me to leave though, but I haven't made the final decision. I just wanted you to know, because I do value our friendship. For now though, I think I'll just take a nap and see you at work later. Is that okay?"

"Sure Layfon. You must be exhausted. I'll see you later, okay?

"Sure. Later."

* * *

Now in the depths of Zuellni, Nina and Layfon were working hard cleaning up the inner workings of the Regios. For some time since Layfon came in, they worked in silence. Layfon's mind was still running through his thoughts to try and determine what the best course of action would be. Nina, looking at Layfon occasionally, was still trying to gather her courage. Her thoughts began to dwell on whether or not her confession would warrant him to stay or leave. She even began to fear if he would reject her. Over all their time together, she had to admit that this young man was like no other. To her, he was unique in every way, and it was in each way that she liked him. His attitude, strength, appearance; everything was ideal to her. She remembered when they first met, how she looked up to his strength. And even now, she would think about it and smile. But now, with all that had happened, she thought of him as more than just a friend, but as a companion she treasured.

Her thoughts began to wonder at this point. She started to think of whether his lips would be soft against her own. Or what it would feel like with his strong hands holding hers. More and more, she began to imagine being intimate with Layfon. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she began to stop working.

"Are you okay Nina?"

Jolted from her mind, Nina tripped backwards. Her broom luckily fell to her feet, but as she stumbled, Layfon caught.

"Nina?"

"Layfon! I'm sorry. I was deep in thought. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just be careful."

She stood again, her cheeks red with embarrassment now. She continued doing her job again, still no able to say what she wanted to Layfon. Their job continued that way until lunch.

Sitting together, Layfon sat quietly eating his food, looking out into the bowels of their city still caught in thought. Nina, slowly ate her food while looking down. The anxiety within her continued to eat at her. But, finally mustering her courage, she turned to Layfon with a serious face.

"Layfon."

Layfon snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Nina. "Yeah?"

"Don't go."

Layfon sat silently thinking Nina was going to continue. But, hearing her say that, Layfon calmed down a bit. He could see she was serious about him not leaving. But, he wasn't sure why.

"Please Layfon. I know you have your past, and I won't pry into something you don't want me to. But, I want you to stay here on Zuellni."

"Nina...thank you."

Nina calmed down a bit and gave a small smile. It felt good hearing him say that. She thought it might have been enough, until he spoke again.

"I do want to stay here. I like being here with everyone from the platoon, as well as being able to be here with everyone else. The thing is though, I think it might be something that I have to do, Nina. I hope that if I do, I can come back here. And when I do come back, I'll be here for real. Do you know what I mean?"

Nina followed each word, hoping somewhere in the speech it would be acknowledgement of her request to stay here. But, as it became that he had decided, she felt deflated. "Why Layfon? Please tell me why?"

"As it is Nina, I don't feel like I know where I want to be. Whether I belong here or Grendan, or whether I am supposed to be doing this or that. I'm happy at times, but others, I feel this emptiness. I just want to know myself better. To find that disconnection between how I am, and who I am in battle. I hope you understand, and I hope you know I will come back."

Nina could only nod. She could honestly say she didn't know, though she could suppose from the way Layfon acted that there was more to him. And as he admitted it, she could only swallow her thoughts about him, and hope in the end when he returned, he might see her differently. Hoping that the way she would see him would be the same way she looked at him.

* * *

Leaving the job, Layfon headed home. The rest of the shift ended without issue, but Nina tried to talk a little about this and that, trying to converse with him even though she was upset. Layfon felt a little guilty knowing that what he was doing was selfish, but he wanted to fill that emptiness, and try to become someone who could overcome his struggles with honor and dignity. And as he made it home, he gathered his DITEs and walked out the door with his necessities, and a single special suit he had requested.

This suit was fit to survive in the wastes, but also had composite armor to help protect him against the filth monsters. He carried his 3 DITEs, just in case. But, with his Adamant, he had Harley tweak it.

Harley was overexcited to have the chance to analyze the Heaven's Blade that Layfon was given. In doing so, he was able to unlock certain aspects of the DITE that could be transferred over. In addition, Layfon asked that his Heaven's Blade be changed into a Katana. Knowing he was leaving the protection of cities, he wanted to be able to grasp the Katana without feeling the overwhelming shame. The result of Harley's changes allowed him to have the Katana Heaven's Blade, and to upgrade his Adamant so it could now absorb a lot more Kei.

Outside of the city, he traded some of his items out and used his savings to pay for transportation outside of the Regios. It was a simple motorcycle that could traverse the treacherous terrain, but was also easy to maintain. Driving out, he looked back to the Regios and couldn't help but feel a little sad. With the sadness in mind, he felt his resolve focus on his charge. And with that, Layfon left the city, his figure fading into the horizon.


	2. Wandering

After four days, Layfon found himself taking refuge in one of the abandoned Regios that had lost all its Selenium to sustain its electronic fairy. He noticed the state of the wreckage and could only assume that it had been long ago that the Regios had been lost. Inside, many buildings had been completely demolished, while some still held onto their structure. Searching through the ruins, he was able to make it to the core of the Regios. The dark area yielded a barren waste. Seeing such a thing made him hope no other Regios would have to be victims of such desolation, but who knew how long it would be before the state of the world would finally change. Returning to the surface of the Regios, Layfon entered what looked to be an old store. Inside had no wares, so hopefully the inhabitants had made it out. Behind the counters Layfon laid, letting himself fall to sleep in hopes of continuing his journey the next morning.

That night, Layfon dreamed of Nina, of Leerin, and even of Felli. Though, in thinking of Felli, he felt guilty for leaving without a word spoken to his comrade. Yet, he selfishly thought it was for the best. Even with his word given to Nina that he would return, or the promise he made to Queen Alsheyra, he couldn't guarantee his life. At best, he made sure he was careful. Avoiding filth monsters in groups too large to handle, traveling near stone formations to have immediate cover, etc. His caution was rewarded as well, leaving him uninjured in his four days. But, as he continued to dream, he heard something. Opening his eyes, he realized he was actually hearing something that was coming from outside the abandoned shop. Leaving the shop, he began to search for where the cries were coming from. It didn't take him long, but in a desolate park with swings, a young woman sat on a bench sobbing. He approached, unsure of how anyone could have survived in such a place.

"Hello?"

The woman turned and he could see she was quite beautiful. Long flowing chocolate hair, bright green eyes, wearing a loose summer dress. Seeing Layfon, she stood up and seemed only a few inches shorter than Layfon. She slowly approached him, looking into his eyes through his protective suit. "Who are you?"

Layfon looked at her curiously as she continued to look at him, standing still. "I"m Layfon Alseif. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am Aethena. I was the electronic fairy of this city."

"Why were you crying?"

"Being alone here, without a soul to speak to made me tremendously sad. I had wished for someone to come ages ago. It sure took a long time for someone you to come here."

"How long has the city been this way?"

"Oh dear, I cannot even remember. It has been many years."

"I'm sorry. I know being lonely can truly be a sad thing."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm hoping to find my resolve."

"Why here? Why in the desolate waste? Wouldn't you rather be around those who care about you?"

"I would, but I could feel something inside of me, eating away at me. It's hard to explain. I'm sure it must be boring to talk with someone who's as brooding as I am. I apologize."

"No, its okay. I haven't had that many people to talk to. When the city fell, everyone was able to leave, safely thankfully. But, as they left, I was happy that they could be somewhere else. That they could be safe and live out full lives. I thought that as they left, but as the days have turned to years, I find myself wishing I had a friend. Someone who would be here with me. And then you found me. So, I don't think of it as an issue if you want to talk about your problems. Maybe talking aloud will help you resolve your issues."

"Perhaps, but I am thankful for your company. In a nutshell though, I did something shameful in my past. I knew what I wanted to do, found a way to accomplish that, and went ahead with it. Rather than find a better solution, I went head on doing something I knew I could do. Now, it feels as though it was an immature thing to do. But, when I think about it, I don't know if I could say I wouldn't do it again. I was in a position where I could have asked for assistance, from people who would have probably helped. But, my pride wouldn't let me ask for assistance. And so, I was exiled. I left a home I knew for all my life, and then made a new home. In this new home, I thought a fresh start would allow me to forget my past. It didn't though. It caught up with me, having a reputation that preceded me. And so, after some time, I tried to work through it. In the end, here I am, still trying to conquer the demons I've set loose upon myself."

Both of them had moved to the bench that Aethena was previously sitting on. Layfon had his hands in front of him, rubbing them over and over, as though he would remove the stains on them by rubbing enough. Aethena looked at him curiously, seeing the turmoil that was within him.

"What is it that you want, Layfon?"

"I'm not sure. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted to be needed. A person that was important to others, someone others could rely on. I wanted to be strength for another, to know that I was important somehow."

"I'm sure you are to someone. Being important to another is great. Is there anyone that is important to you?"

"When you say that, I can think of people who I find important. I know I would do everything in my power to protect them. I'm not so sure about my self though. I want to live, but what to live for...that I'm not so sure about." 

* * *

Nina had finished another vigorous training session. Exhausted, she laid down on the grass field looking up to the sky. As she laid there she smiled at how nice of a day it was. Closing her eyes, she let herself start to fall asleep. As she dozed off, she started to dream. In this dream she saw Layfon laying beneath a tree. She approached, sitting beside him. With a smile, he laid his hand on top of hers before leaning onto her shoulder. His eyes closed and Nina couldn't help but smile. Her heart started to beat faster as she ran her free hand through his brown locks. He kept the smile on his face as she continued to pet him. Layfon stayed still, seemingly sleeping on her shoulder. And as they sat there, Nina watched the sun set over the horizon. Looking back, she saw that Layfon was no longer there. She frantically looked around, screaming out for him. "Layfon! Layfon! Where are you?" Running out into a forest, she continued to search and search, until she heard her name. "Nina. Nina."

Opening her eyes, she saw Harley above her, looking at her with a curious face. Surprised, she rolled over and sat up. She was still panting as she took her hand and placed it over her heart.

"Are you alright Nina? You were moving a lot in your sleep."

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. How long has it been since Layfon left?"

"It's been about a week now. I miss him too. He was definitely one of a kind. So strong, yet somewhat strange. But, I think he was a good person."

"Me too. I hope he comes back soon. I know he said he had to do this, but I wish there was some other way."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back in no time. A man like him should be able to overcome any problem."

"I hope so. I really do hope so." 

* * *

"Leerin! Leerin!"

"No, stop. I don't want you touching them anymore."

Queen Alsheyra was grinning ear to ear giving chase to Leerin. "Oh come on. They're so nice. I have to touch them."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No more. Haven't you touched them enough already?"

"But I haven't touched them in so long. Come on. Just a quick grab and rub."

"No!" Leerin continued running, but suddenly tripped on a rock. As she fell to the ground, a rectangular wooden box slipped out of her purse onto the ground in front of her. In a rush, she scrambled to pick up the box, checking it for any damage before putting it back in her purse.

"Aha! I got you." Alsheyra grasped the chest of the young girl, earning a deep squeal.

"EEEEEKK! Let go. No more."

"Hehe, still as great as ever." Letting go, the Queen sat back and looked at the purse of the young girl. "What was that? The item you dropped?"

"It's not mine. I'm holding it for someone."

"Who?"

"It's Layfon's. It's the box that held the Psyharden DITE. I just want to make sure that I can give it to him the next time I see him."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I do, but sometimes he seems so far away. When we grew up together, we were really close. But now, after everything that he did to try and provide for that orphanage, everything has become so distorted. I understand what he did was bad, but honestly he did it only to make sure that he could provide for those in need. In that respect, I believe what he did was Just. But, then again, thinks don't always work out perfectly right?"

"That is true. Do you know why he did it? I mean, why he chose that method of earning money?"

"I think he thought it was the only think he was good at, and it was the only way to get enough money quickly. He already had given everything he earned otherwise. In fact, I know he spent many days starved because of the sacrifices he made to ensure that the orphans all had enough to eat."

"I never knew."

"He was so careless though. Now that I think about it, he might have done what he did, just for the fact that he had no regard to what happened to him. I almost think that during the match for the Heaven's Blade, he didn't fight with his all because he wanted somehow to be beat. If he was normal person though, it might have happened."

"Leerin, if he comes back, what then?"

"I'm not sure. I would like it if we could just live our lives in peace. Just be happy. I just want him to be happy."

"Do you love him Leerin?"

Blushing deeply, Leerin stared out into the open air. "I can't say. He has been a presence in my life that I truly treasure. But, I've never thought of anything beyond that."

"Not at all?"

"No. I have just been thinking for such a long time about just seeing him. I never thought beyond that."

"What if he gets a girlfriend?" 

* * *

The next morning, Layfon woke up walked out of the store he was using for refuge. Aethena was seen sleeping on the floor a few feet away from Layfon, but he let her continue to rest. She was a strange Hakizoku. Able to speak, and to not emit a light like the others. She seemed just like another person. Over the last couple days, Layfon stayed there and went through the city gather supplies. Though most of the places were scarce, he found some survival items along the way. Canned foods mostly, but the occasional piece of equipment and parts were helpful. He had tuned his bike yesterday and was ready to move on. Starting a small fire, he placed one of the canned foods on a metal grill to let the contents cook over the fire. As he sat, Aethena walked out rubbing her eyes. Sitting next to Layfon, she looked at the fire with a smile.

"The last couple of days have been nice. It's been nice to have some company."

"I've enjoyed them as well. But, I was planning on moving on Aethena. I hope you won't be upset."

"Already? Well, if you're going, why don't I come with you?"

"I've seen what happens when a Hakizoku combines with a human before. I don't think I would be able to control myself. Let alone any hatred for the filth monsters that you carry."

"You won't have to worry about that. I know many of the other resent the loss of their cities and people, but I as I already told you, everyone made it out safe. So, I don't really have any lingering hatred. Just the feelings of loneliness remain, but if I'm with you I won't have that. Come on, please? We'll have a great time Layfon. And I'm sure I can help you with your inner issues."

Layfon looked at the Hakizoku, seeing her pleading eyes staring at him. He knew he couldn't refuse her, but looking at her, he also felt as though she was just another person. Perhaps she really did not have any pent up resent towards the filth monsters and would consume him with hate. "Alright, but you have to behave. Is that understood?"

"Of course. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Okay. Soooooo, how does this work?"

"Stand still and close your eyes."

"Alright, but what next."

Layfon could feel her hands on his cheeks as Aethena leaned up. Moving closer, Aethena kissed Layfon. His shock was apparent, but he stayed still as she continued. Before he knew it, he felt nothing on his lips. Opening his eyes, she was gone. Looking around, she was nowhere to be found.

'I'm inside of you now silly.'

'Oh, okay. So, we're sharing my body?'

'Not really. Your body is still yours, I just share your consciousness.'

'I see. Well then, shall we get going?'

'Yes, let's. I can't wait for this adventure.'

'How come you never left before?'

'I can't leave the confines of my Regios without a vessel. I'm somewhat a ghost of this place. I don't know about others, but I wasn't able to leave the borders of the ruins. It always made me feel as though I was fading away whenever I strayed too far.'

'Odd. Well, let's get going.'


	3. Beyond the World we Knew

Several days into their trip, Layfon could see that he was low on supplies, From a high cliff, he looked out in every direction looking out to see if he could see a Regios nearby. For what seemed like hours, it was no use. In every direction for miles, he could not see a single sign of any place to retrieve supplies.

'Go east, Layfon.'

'But I can't see anything that way.'

'I can feel it though. The life of a city is in that direction. Get going or we may lose it.'

Nodding his head, Layfon got back onto his bike and race off into the horizon in search for what Aethena could feel, but what he could not see. But after what seemed like hours, Layfon could see it.

'Told you so.'

'Yes you did.'

Racing after the Regios, Layfon was able to make it to the dock without issue, even though had he driven any longer, he might not have had enough fuel to do so. Pulling of his helmet, he parked the bike within the dock confines, asking that they do basic maintenance on the bike. The dock master nodded, but remarked that with the tremendous amount of other jobs that needed finishing, it would take a couple of days. Layfon could only nod as he left for the city, taking the elevator up.

'What city is this Aethena?'

'You didn't ask?'

'I'm asking you.'

'I know that, but you were just speaking to the dock master. He could have answered that just as well.'

'Too late now.'

'Ugh. This city is Spirina.'

'Okay, it seems like a trade city.'

'If that is true, we should run into another Regios soon, right?'

'I believe so, but who knows. I better go get a job to pay for some items.'

Walking through the city streets, it seemed as though the Regios was a fairly prosperous place. Along with the many traders and craftsman, there were lots of kids around. Some were in school uniforms while other children seemed to be enjoying their youth. Layfon continued through the streets, looking for a specific place he thought he thought would be the best chance of employment.

'Aha, here it is.'

'What is?'

'This looks like their police office. I was hoping to join their security force for some decent pay.'

'Oh, okay. Good idea.'

Walking into the building, he saw a single woman standing at the counter up front. She was going through papers as she noticed Layfon walk through.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get a job here. Do you have any openings?"

"Sure. We can always use help on the security force and suppression brigade."

"Suppression brigade?"

"Yes, those are the ones who stop the filth monsters if were ever need to. They mostly do security force duties, but when a filth monster appears, they will be the ones to move out."

"Okay. Is the pay the same?"

"The suppression members make more, but it's also higher risk."

"Okay, how do I join?"

"Let me get the Sergeant. He'll get you started."

"Thank you."

Layfon waited at the front counter as the women left to the back of the station. Before long, a rugged looking bald man came through the doorway. He looked at Layfon, nodding.

"Come with me."

Layfon nodded to him and followed him through a side door that said 'Officers only'. Following behind, the Sergeant began speaking.

"Do you have fighting experience?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Zuellni Academy."

"So, you've done military arts, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'm going to put you with the C squad. They're down a man right now. This way."

Layfon continued to follow until they arrived at a room marked 'Squad C'. Inside, there were about a dozen lockers, with body armor and weapons inside most.

"You can use the empty locker over there and we'll get you a uniform by tomorrow. Come back here tomorrow and you will get your badge, uniform, and if you have any weapon requests, file them up front with Sara. She'll hand it over to the Quartermaster for you. For today though, there should be a spare athletic suit in the locker. The training fields are just at the end of the hall, out the double doors. They're the only ones out there at this point."

Layfon nodded, changing his clothing. Their athletic suits were mostly just light armored skin tight body suits. They were dark blue, and seemed like they fit most sizes. Walking down the hall, Layfon pushed the double doors at the end of the hallway to reveal a large field. It seemed large enough for a couple of soccer fields. On the field, there looked to be various equipment, and then a group of people near the side of the field sparring. Layfon proceeded to walk towards the group, a little nervous at what to suspect.

As he neared, what looked to be the superior officer of the group turned to him. With a moment used to look him over, he held out his hand. "I'll be your squad leader, Sergeant Miller. We're just doing some sparring with hand to hand combat. Since you're new, you mind showing us what you got?"

"Sure, I can do that. I'm Layfon."

"Good, Layfon. Get in the ring. Johnson will be your opponent."

Layfon stood in the ring, looking at his opponent, a large muscular bald man. He seemed to be an experienced fighter, standing it a well guarded stance. Layfon bowed quickly before getting ready as well. The man began to strafe to his left, as Layfon followed his movements to keep him in front. This continued for a while before the man rushed forward and sent a punch to Layfon's chest. Avoiding the punch, Layfon tried to sweep the man's feet. Johnson rolled over the sweeping kick and from the ground tried to kick at Layfon. Rolling back, Layfon landed and pushed back towards the man, sending a thrust at him. Johnson laid back, letting Layfon miss him. Both men then rolled back to their feet, lifting their fists at one another. Getting closer, Johnson sent a thrust to Layfon's face. Leaning into Johnson, Layfon ducked under the punch and thrust his fist into his opponent's solar plexus. Johnson grabbed his chest as his knees buckled. Layfon then moved down and helped the man up as he was gasping and panting. They nodded to each other as another one of the squad came and helped him off.

The Sergeant nodded as he noted something on his clipboard. Layfon began to walk out of the circle, but stopped when someone else walked into the circle. The girl had brown hair with a ponytail in back, as she readied herself to fight. "I'm Tessa."

Layfon looked over to the Sergeant, who nodded to him. Returning to the circle, he bowed to his opponent before getting ready again. The girl didn't waste a moment as she rushed at Layfon immediately. She began sending a flurry of punches and kicks, though Layfon gently pushed each one out of the way. She continued this for a moment, slowly pushing Layfon back. When Layfon saw he was nearing the edge of the circle, he ducked under one of Tessa's kicks, grabbing her leg. Instantly, he pushed back on her until her other leg couldn't support her body. She fell down to the ground, and before she could blink, Layfon had his fist right in front of her face. She stared at it for a moment, before then offering his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand, pulling herself up with his strength. He was smiling at her gently as she then went back to where she was standing outside of the circle.

The Sergeant had a smile before he blew a whistle. "That's enough for today. Your patrol assignments are on the bulletin board. Dismissed."

With that, the squad started heading back into the station. The Sergeant stopped in front of Layfon with a greeting smile. "Nice move there kid. Where'd you learn that?"

"I was in Military Arts on a Regios."

"I see. Very good. Well, since it is your first day, it is up to you, but I do have an extra slot open for patrol. But, we're not in any hurry, so it's up to you."

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Good to hear. We don't have a uniform for you yet, but you're welcome to wear your street clothes. Go ahead and get changed and I'll have your partner waiting at the front."

"Sounds good."

Layfon went back into the station, moving back to where his locker was. He put his clothes back on and then moved to front where Sara was looking at her paperwork. He sat on the bench at the front lobby, waiting for his new partner. Sara then looked up with a smile. "Those were some good moves."

"Excuse me?"

"On the training field. I have cameras back here, so I saw it. You have some good moves."

"Thanks. It wasn't really anything though."

"I'm not so sure. Johnson isn't a pushover, and Tessa is one of the quickest in the force."

"I'm sure they were just being nice to me because I'm new."

"Now I know you're being modest."

Layfon just smiled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I guess. Ummm, can I ask you a question? It's Sara, right?"

"Yeah sure, what did you want to ask?"

"Well, I'm wondering if there is a place I can rent an apartment short term. Know of any places I can look? It would need to be a cheap place as well."

"Hmmmm, I'm not too sure. I can ask around for you though. Someone around here should know. If I find anything, I'll let you know after your patrol."

"Thanks, that would be great."

As they finished talking a woman with a brown ponytail walked into the lobby with a smirk. Layfon looked at her, smiling nervously. "Hello. I'm Layfon Alseif." Layfon bowed to her.

She looked at him, walking out the door without a word. Quickly, Layfon followed her out the door. "I'm sorry, are you the partner the Sergeant was talking about?"

"Yes, I am. Now, just follow me. I'll take you to where our patrol begins."

"Okay."

In silence, Layfon followed Tessa up the street a few blocks, stopping at a street corner in front of a cafe. Turning to him, she kept an emotionless face. "This is where our patrol starts. We will patrol a 5 block area in each direction. I have the radio, so if we see anything, I can call in backup. Now, follow me."

Layfon once again followed Tessa up and down the streets in silence. She was always looking around, being mindful of her surroundings, checking every little detail. Layfon also kept an eye out, but he was looking at the buildings and signs, hoping he could find a place. But, as the blocks added up, he still hadn't found anything in the portion of the city. Hours were spent walking in this manner until they were back at the corner with the cafe. Tessa, still silent, turned around and faced Layfon. He looked at her with a questioning look, stopping in front of her.

"Let's get something straight here. You were lucky at practice, that's it. I know both Johnson and myself are better than you, you punk. Just because you won in a spar, it doesn't mean anything."

"Okay."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Should I say something else?"

"Well, no, but...just stay out of my way. You may be my partner, but I can do this on my own."

"Okay."

"What is with that look?

"What?"

"Are you really that carefree? 'Okay', 'what', do you only answer with one word?"

"Not always."

"Pfft. Whatever. Let's go back to the station."

They once again walked in silence back to the station. Once there, they walked through the door. Sara looked up and smiled, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Layfon! Here you go." Sara handed the over a piece of paper. On it listed several low income housing apartments. Layfon looked it over, hoping it was close.

"Thank you. This will really help. Do you know where I can get a map?"

"Sure, I have one behind the counter." Sara moved behind the counter and pulled out a map of the city. "The apartments aren't that far, but you might have to walk a bit. Will you need any other help?"

"Oh no, this is great. You've been a great help. I owe you for this."

"You're welcome. It wasn't anything, really."

Layfon smiled at her as he put away the paper and map into his pockets, looking around as Tessa had already left. "I guess I'll just come back tomorrow morning. Thanks again Sara." Layfon waved to Sara as she waved back as well. Layfon then left the station and began his trek to find the apartments.

Going to each apartment, Layfon found that each had something that wasn't ideal. One was too expensive, one was a dump, while another had no furniture. He went to the door of the last one, resigning himself that if it was even half decent, he would take it. Knocking on the door, landlord opened the door. The woman was a fairly older lady with gray hair. She smiled to Layfon, opening the door wider. "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm actually here looking to rent an apartment. Do you still have any units available?"

"Why yes I do, young man. It's on the fourth floor though, is that alright?"

"Sure. Do you mind if I see it first?"

"Not at all. Let me get my cane."

Grabbing her cane, she walked out the door and led Layfon up the stairs. She opened the door for Layfon and ushered him to look inside. Entering the apartment, he saw it was just a studio apartment. The bed was in the corner while the kitchen was across the room. It had a bed, a couch, TV, kitchen appliances, and book shelves. It was well kept and, in looking at the bathroom, it had a sink, toilet and shower. He nodded to himself. "How much is the rent, ma'am?"

"It'll be 400 a month. Utilities included."

"And the security deposit?"

"Just a month's rent."

Layfon looked into his pockets and saw he had just over 500 dollars on him. He nodded to himself and sighed. "Sounds good to me." He pulled out 400 dollars and handed it to her.

"Wonderful. Let's go fill out some papers and I'll give you the keys."

* * *

It took him under an hour, but after getting the keys, Layfon left for the dock to check on his bike. At the dock, he saw them working on his bike, glad that it was getting attention. He saw the dock master across the way and approached him. "Is it almost finished?"

"Yeah, it is in good shape. We filled her up as well. Here's the bill."

"Okay, thanks. Here you go."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Layfon sighed as he felt the lightness of his wallet. He knew that leaving Zuellni would leave him having to scrounge for everything, but it was good to just be out.

Taking the bike up to the city, he drove back to his apartment and unloaded his one bag of stuff into drawers and shelves. He laid his DITE belt on the bed as he laid down next to it. It had already become dark, so he simply stayed on the bed, closing his eyes. His dreams, though scattered, went from thinking about Leerin, the Alsheyra, back to Nina. And so, his dreams continued to wonder to a fro, all night.


	4. Starting Anew

After several weeks, Layfon was staring to get used to his constant schedule. Life in the security force seemed simple, carefree, and relatively nice. He'd work his shift in silence with his strung out female partner, come home and have a chat with his landlord, Miss Gibbons, and then stay home and eventually sleep. On occasions he would be invited with the rest of the squad to have a drink at a nearby pub. He was happy to join on those times, enjoying those frequent times of conversation and alcohol. Sometimes, he'd even be the one to help certain members home due to the drunken stupor they were in. On his off days, he was happy to explore the city and also help on errands with Miss Gibbons.

As he found out from his time with Miss Gibbons, she was an elderly woman who had gotten to see her children grow up and move onto other things. She had said they still lived in the city, but only would visit once a month or so. Many pictures decorated her home and he cat, Tippy always kept her company. In all, she was a gentle and kind woman.

Layfon had found a nice place to try and start over, even if it was temporary. But, for the time being, he was able to save money and maintain his bike on his salary. As he thought it through, he wanted to make sure he could make enough money to survive a great amount of time roaming from regios to regios.

Looking at the time, Layfon put on the rest of his uniform and placed his DITE in his custom holsters that he had made to keep them hidden, but accessible, and left for work. He walked from his home each day, just to make sure he was always in shape for when he would leave. It never took him more than twenty minutes to get to the station, but every bit helped in his mind. Though, he was lucky the squad always did exercises and training during the week, when he was working. Layfon walked through the station door and gave a kind wave to Sara who was on the phone when he walked in. Like every day, she beamed a pretty smile and waved back. Moving to the back, he found the bulletin board up to see training was early for squad C. He moved into the locker room, ready to change into his training uniform, but stopped when he heard Tessa come into the room and throw something at her locker. She had an angry expression on her face as she started kicking the lockers. Layfon knew better than to interrupt and just went back to changing. As he did, she turned to finally notice he was there. Tessa glared at him as Layfon just kept to himself while he changed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Layfon turned as she stared daggers at him.

"What is wrong with you? You just go ahead and change without even saying anything to me as I kick the lockers."

"Did you want me to say something?"

"I don't know, but you know what, you just piss me off. I'll grant that you know how to fight, but other than that, you are a complete mystery to me, to everyone. And we go out everyday, but you don't say a damn thing. You know how awkward that is?"

"I don't really have anything to say about myself to be honest. So I don't. And when we first went out, you seemed pretty adamant about silence, so I figured I wouldn't start. I honestly don't mind the silence. I like to look around and observe in silence. It's very peaceful."

Tessa continued to look at him as though his answers pissed her off even more. She kicked the lockers one more time, grabbed the training uniform, and left the locker room with loud bang of the door.

Layfon just finished changing and sighed as he looked at the door. Slowly, he walked out and headed for the training ground. It was once again that everyone was in a circle. He approached, seeing that nothing had started, silently hoping it was just another day of random spars. Layfon always preferred not to have spars with the others so he could keep a low profile. He figured it was easier in keeping his distance so that when he did leave, he could without much of a fuss.

As the spars started being called out by Sergeant Miller, Layfon was pleasantly surprised he might get his wish. The squad, which was a group of about 16 individuals, was a diverse group, but everyone was in good shape. Some better than others, but everyone had an equal chance in the spars. More often than not, others wanted to fight to gauge their strength. Layfon had kept himself under the radar since his first fights, always saying he got lucky. Eventually people believed him, always trying to beat the one that everyone thought was the strongest, Izeks. Izeks was a buff behemoth of a man, tall and muscular. Not the fastest, but the strongest man there. A fact he loved to boast about. Even on the nights the squad would go drinking, many of the squad would hang onto his words as he spoke about his exploits.

Just as Layfon was recalling these nights, he heard his name. Tessa was staring at him, pointing her finger right at him. Layfon could only stare with a disappointed face.

"I want to fight Layfon!"

Miller smirked to her, nodding. "Go on Layfon, you've been challenged."

Layfon lowered his head as he entered the ring with Tessa. She looked at him with anger still in her eyes. Somehow, he was sure that if he wanted to stay under the radar, it was going to hurt greatly. Layfon readied himself as Tessa took no time in rushing at him. He dodged left, right, ducking under a punch before he had to avoid a straight kick. Tessa was relentless as Layfon continued to dodge and alter her attacks with his hands. But as time went on, Tessa became increasingly mad. He watched as she seemed to gather all her kei into a single attack, charging Layfon like a mad bull. He leaped out of the way, falling to the ground as he watched her turn. She began to approach again at an incredible speed. Layfon knew if it kept going, it would only make things worse. So, he covered his body by crossing his arms as he waited for her. Timing it as best he could, her kei encased fist touched his crossed arms and Layfon flew back out of the ring and several feet away. Hoping it worked, Layfon lay there as several people came over to check on him.

He was helped to his feet as Miller signaled them to take him back to the station to get checked out. He inwardly smiled as it seemed that Tessa was panting, still holding her fist out as the group congratulated her.

* * *

Inside the medical office, Layfon laid down on the bed while Sara came back to have a look at him.

"Hey Sara, I thought you just ran the front?"

"Oh no, I'm the medical officer her. Mostly for minor wounds, but still that is my real job. And since it isn't often that I take a look at the others, I manage the front. Each of the squads also get a quarterly physical, so during that time I'm pretty busy. But otherwise, I get by with busy work at the front."

"Oh, I see. How many squads are there?"

"We have 10 squads at this station. Squad A through D come into the station each day and are rotating in and out. Squads E through J seldom come in, but check in through terminals in their vehicles. They most often do the most roaming and squad I and J are always the lookouts for the Regios."

"That's good. But, the electronic fairy avoids the filth monsters, so why the need for lookouts?"

"Well, about 5 or 6 years ago, we were unable to avoid a group of filth monsters. That was the last time we had to fight, but it wasn't easy for us to dispatch them. We lost a lot of men, but thankfully the city has a fairly large population. Many people volunteered after that."

"I hope that doesn't happen again. Anyway, am I all taped up doctor?"

"Yes, I'm all done. Just a few scratches here and there. You should be fine to do your rounds. You probably should go get changed."

"Okay, thanks for taking care of me. I owe you."

"It's my job silly. You don't owe me anything."

Layfon smiled and just rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. I better get dressed though. Don't want to be late."

Layfon stood up and began to head for the door. "Wait Layfon."

Turning around, he noticed Sara was standing up as well now. "Yes, Sara?"

"I wouldn't mind it if you maybe took me to dinner this weekend, though."

Sara stood with her hand helped up to her chest, looking at the ground as she finished her sentence. She could feel the blush in her cheeks, embarrassed for being so forward. Layfon looked at her for a moment though, processing what she had just said. "This weekend?"

"Yeah, but if you're busy I understand. You don't need to worry about it, really."

"Sure."

Sara's head jerked up as she looked at Layfon. She could just see him smiling at her, and her cheeks began to redden more. "Really? You don't mind?"

"It would be my pleasure. What time is good for you?"

"Is Saturday at 8 good for you?"

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll pick you up then." Layfon left after that with a pleasant smile. He thought it would be nice to have dinner with someone else for a change. But as he walked out of the room, he could sense someone near. He looked around the corner, seeing Tessa standing still as if she was waiting for someone.

"Hey Tessa, I'm going to get dressed right now. I'll be out in a minute."

"Hurry up, we're already late."

And with that, Tessa turned and headed to the front of the station. Layfon watched her leave, curious is she was waiting for him, but shook it off and left for the locker room.

* * *

Layfon walked out of the station to see Tessa waiting next to the station entrance.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's fine. If you want, you can just spend the rest of the shift in the medical office."

"I'm sorry?"

"I heard you in there with Sara, making dates and being all lovey dovey."

"So what if she asked me to dinner; why were you eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't. I was just coming to see how you were doing, and I ended up hearing the end of your conversation. Guess you must be doing fine if you can make arrangements."

"What's your problem? You get pissed at me for no reason, then you hear a conversation I have and instantly you now have a reason to be pissed at me."

"Yeah, so? I can be pissed at you for any reason I want!"

"Fine, be pissed then. But, at least be honest about it. What about me pisses you off?"

"Everything! You're quiet, awkward, and weak. The worst type of man."

"Is that it? That's all you have to be pissed about?"

"That's right! That's why I'm pissed at you."

"Fine then. I'll go into the station and ask the Sergeant for a transfer. How about that? You'll be rid of me."

"See, there it is. You coward!"

"What? You just said it yourself. You see me and get pissed. So, if you're gonna be happier with another partner, I'll transfer and maybe you'll get your wish."

"I don't need another partner. I already had the partner I wanted."

People were still staring at the two of them as Tessa was screaming at Layfon the whole time. And, as she finished her last sentence, it seemed obvious what she really was saying. "So, what happened to your partner?"

Tessa then stopped, her eyes started to form tears in the corner of her eyes as she quickly turned around. Without warning, she left in a dead sprint. Layfon quickly chased after her as she continued blindly running each block. Hearing a honk, Tessa stopped to see a vehicle barreling down on her. In shock, she stood watching it race at her. At full speed, Layfon dove and grabbed Tessa, dodging the vehicle as it raced by. Layfon picked her up, checking to see if she had any obvious injuries, but was satisfied to see nothing wrong. Once she was on her feet, Layfon took a step back from her.

"Look, I know I'm new and maybe I'm not the type of person that you like. If that is the case, I'm not so proud to try and force myself onto others until they like me. So, if I'm not a good partner, I'll go tell the Sergeant, simple as that."

Turning around, Layfon left Tessa standing there, still in shock. She understood what Layfon said, and still she wouldn't say anything. By the time Layfon was a block away, she had finally calmed down. She stood there watching him get further away, processing her thoughts as she began to think.

It wasn't all too long ago for Tessa. She remembered her pleasant, strong, and decisive partner. He was a man she admired. But, he wasn't just her partner; as cliche as it was, she developed feelings for him. Feelings she knew she continued to harbor. And, upon remembering how when she confessed those feelings, how she felt when he reciprocated. The elation of knowing that a person you care for, also cares for you was fresh in her mind. Yet, it was all for naught as that man was no longer her partner, and she found out why. She was but a tool for him to move up in the force, to become the squad leader of an entirely different squad.

But, here, looking at someone who had just saved her life, she just couldn't bring herself to chase him, and finally apologize. Still standing in that same spot he had left her, she could only stare.

* * *

Walking through the station door, Layfon went around the station looking for Sergeant Miller. Checking the training fields, the locker room, Layfon figured he might as well ask Sara. At the front, he saw Sara finally returning to the front from the medical office.

"Hey Sara, have you seen Sergeant Miller around?"

"No, I haven't. He should be on patrol right now. Is something the matter?"

"Not really. I'll just wait after my patrols to talk to him."

"Okay. Where's Tessa?"

"She started the patrol without me while I came here to see if Miller was around. I'm going to go catch up to her. See you later, Sara."

"Later."

With that, they waved goodbye to each other as Layfon walked back out the station doors. He figured it would be best to leave Tessa alone for the time being, so Layfon took a longer route to get to their patrol sight. It took him an extra 10 minutes, but he saw Tessa making the rounds slowly. She looked downtrodden to him, but figured it was just a bad day for her. He continued to keep his distance, just watching her from far enough away that she wouldn't know he was watching her, but close enough that he could run to her should something happen.

The patrol continued seamlessly for their shift, as Layfon followed Tessa back towards the station. It took her a few hours, but she finally seemed to be back to normal, walking with her head held high. He watched her go into the station first and thought it best to just wait outside for the Sergeant.

Inside, Tessa walked in, looking around. Not finding what she was looking for, she moved in front of Sara.

"Sara, do you know where Layfon is?"

"Um, no. He left here hours ago saying he was going to catch up with you."

Tessa seemed to deflate after hearing this, knowing it was her fault. "Oh, okay. If you see him, can you tell him I need to talk to him?"

"Sure, but what happened Tessa? You sure don't look very well? Did something happen between you and Layfon?"

"Yeah, I was kind of a bitch to him. I was hoping to apologize to him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, but thanks Sara. I'm going to change."

"Okay Tessa. Feel better, and I'll keep an eye out for Layfon."

Tessa nodded leaving to the locker room for squad C. Meanwhile, Layfon was sitting on the sidewalk, watching the station from across the street. As he sat there, he finally saw the Sergeant arrive in his vehicle with his partner. Layfon stood up and raced over.

"Sergeant! Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah, Layfon. Let's go talk in my office."

Layfon nodded following the Sergeant through the station doors. As they entered, Sara saw them both.

"Layfon, Tessa said she wanted to talk to you. She should be in the locker room."

"Thanks Sara."

Layfon nodded to Sara and continued following the Sergeant. Approaching his office, Tessa caught sight of Layfon following the Sergeant. She realized what he was doing and raced over.

"Layfon, wait. I need to talk to you first."

"Tessa, what are you talking about?"

"Look, just talk to me first okay. After that, if you still want to talk to the Sergeant, I won't stop you."

Miller stopped and look back at the two of them as Tessa was pleading for Layfon to speak with her. "Layfon, go ahead. I'll be in my office for the next hour if you need me."

"Thanks Sergeant."

Layfon turned to Tessa, surprised when she grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the training grounds. At this time, they were empty, so she ushered him to one of the benches on the grounds. She sat down, waiting for him to sit as well. Layfon finally did, sighing as he sat though.

"What is it Tessa? I thought I was doing what you wanted."

"I don't want you to anymore."

Layfon looked at her, seeing her head down, rocking on the steel bench. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, sure." Layfon got up, heading back to the station.

"Wait."

Layfon turned around. "Yeah?"

"Well, look, as an apology, let me treat you to a drink."

"Okay."

"Why don't you talk more, Layfon?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, but you don't speak very much at all. You use one word answers very often, and don't ever say anything about yourself."

"Like I told you before, there isn't much to tell."

"I don't think that's true."

"Okay. But, really, there isn't much to tell. I'll go ahead and get dressed though so we can leave."

Tessa watched as she left, relieved he wasn't changing partners, but still irked at his attitude. To have him still evade telling anyone of his background bothered her greatly. She began running through ideas in her head though, thinking that getting him drunk might be the best way to get him to spill the beans.

* * *

As Layfon was in the locker room getting dressed, he started to dwell on the strange and tense situation he had just been in with Tessa. He began wondering if perhaps it was just that time of the month for Tessa, hoping her odd behavior could be because of that. It certainly made things more complex for him, seeing as she was now trying to use mental games to cry for emotional help to deal with her partner issues. But, as it was to him, Layfon just saw these interactions as nothing but bothersome. They diverted him from trying to do his soul searching, though it was certainly good to get experience at dealing with others.

It was then that a loud alarm began to ring at the station. He looked around, seeing some of his squad begin to pale. It was then that he was able to put things together. He changed into an armored uniform that the security force provided, since his own was still at his apartment. He changed quickly while the others were already leaving dressed. When Layfon opened the door, it looked like the Sergeant was already convening the squad.

"Alright everyone, the report is positive. We have filth monsters coming at us, and we've been pinched between two mountains. We're already mostly through the pass, but if we can prevent the monsters from getting aboard and get past them, we'll be home free. Everyone head out to the north quadrant and be ready to fight."

Everyone then started to file out the door towards the transport vehicles. Layfon took the opportunity to start running home for his bike. Luckily, no one had noticed him leave and the transports left without a hitch. Tessa, though, was suspicious when she didn't see Layfon on her transport. She reminded herself to find Layfon when they reached the area. To her, this was going to be a good opportunity to bond with her new partner.

The members of the Suppression Force were all gathered at the Northern quadrant, looking out to see a horde of Filth Monsters waiting for them. Each of the members had different faces showing the fear, excitement, or emotionless expressions they were feeling. Tessa had found Layfon and was relieved that he was there with the rest of the squad. Everyone else seemed to be feeling great fear though.

Layfon only could look around, hoping to take off his uniform so he could dispatch the monsters without his identity revealed. Standing next to Tessa, it was going to prove more difficult for him to get away. As they stood there, the squad received orders to take the eastern position. Their orders were to fire when ready and for the large beams to be handled by the squad leaders. As they separated, Layfon kept close to Tessa.

"Tessa, cover for me while I go relieve myself quickly."

"What? Now?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't have a chance earlier. Look, I'll be back quickly okay."

"Fine, hurry up. Damn small bladder."

"Thanks."

Layfon smiled as he ran as though he needed to piss, heading into an alley. Changing into his custom suit and getting on his bike, he turned it on, ready to go. It was then that Aethena decided to speak.

_Layfon, these filth monsters are protecting something. I think a nest is at the end of this mountain pass._

_So, that's why they aren't attacking_ yet.

_Yeah, so be careful._

_Is the mother nearby?_

_No, but I don't know how long that will be true._

_Okay, let's go._

* * *

Layfon raced with his bike to the nearest dock. He found the place was empty, so he was able to open the dock and just left out the doors without resistance. Revving his bike, he made out towards the pack of filth monsters. Once he was in range, he pulled out the DITE that Harley had made for him. Leaping from his bike, he called forth his strings attachment and began running through the many filth monsters.

From Spirina, the Suppression forces were still in their briefing period, but stopped when the troops noticed a single person attacking the filth monsters. As the troops gathered, they watched the many filth monsters being cut into shreds. They were only in the larval stage, but it was still amazing to see someone with such fighting ability dispatch them so easily. It was a mere 20 minutes and they could see the figure standing, looking around as though he had lost something.

Layfon stood around the torn carcasses of the filth monsters, searching for any sign of a nest. As he moved closed to a standing mountain, he looked into a crevice and saw a filth monster in the starting phases of a cocoon. Layfon simply flicked his wrist and sliced through the undeveloped cocoon, tearing it and the monster to shreds. He looked further into the crevice, wondering if there was more. It was a deep crevice, so he was a bit unsure just based on sight. He put away his Harley DITE and pulled out his Heaven's blade, readying his KEI. With a single speedy slice, he cut a piece of the mountain with a diagonal slash. He watched as that piece slid down the mountain and into the crevice, crashing and covering it up fully. Putting away his DITE, he got onto his bike and raced away from sight into the wasteland. Around the corner of the mountain pass, he went ahead and rode up the mountain as fast as he could, trying to round the Regios so no one would see him.

The Suppression forces of Spirina looked at the sight with silence, gasping at what had just happened. Then, without warning everyone began to cheer. The patted each other on the bags, gave out hugs, and began to celebrate their victory, even though it had belonged to the unknown fighter.

Layfon was able to sneak around the regios successfully, taking an elevator up to the city. He rode as fast as he could to where he had left Tessa, putting on his uniform again and rushing back to the Suppression forces. No one seemed to notice his absence, so he just acted as though he was there the whole time.

The only problem was that one person noticed his absence. Tessa stared at him with curious eyes, and then began to storm towards him.

"You missed it! Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry, I got lost finding the bathroom. What did I miss though?"

"Some unknown stranger just destroyed the filth monsters. It was amazing. And then he cut off a piece of the mountain. It was simply amazing. Man, I would love to meet that person."

"Oh wow, that is amazing. I'm sorry I missed it."

And with that, the entire Suppression forces informed the citizenry that all was safe and told the tale of the unknown fighter. Layfon could only smile as what seemed like the entire city celebrated with each other. It was a merry time, hearing the many people who had witnessed the feats of the mystery man and all the 'ooh's and 'ah's that came with the story. Layfon only smiled as he drank, sitting next to Sara. As they sat there laughing and talking, it was off to the side that someone kept glancing, trying to hide her cheeks as she stared at Layfon.

And so, the night went on like that, with the clink of glasses, and the laughter of a happy and merry Regios.


End file.
